


Bullseye

by Xekstrin



Category: Wynona Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Some roleplay, hinted d/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Waverly has a Very Specific fantasy in mind regarding cops and guns and the usage thereof. Of the guns. Not the cops. (Well maybe the cop, too.) Nicole is happy to comply.





	Bullseye

Let it never be said that she did anything half-assed. Waverly had been pining for this date for weeks now, and she had every detail planned, down to the type of cans bundled up into her arms, thirty minutes before Nicole was due to arrive. One by one she set them down on the wooden fence just outside their property, humming to herself.

She took a few steps back to admire her handiwork. Then she second guessed herself. Were they spaced too far apart? Too close? It wasn't as though she hadn't practiced shooting before but this was _different_ , this was a _date_.

 _A shooting date?_  said a small, small voice inside her head. _You're such a hick._

"Shush!" she said out loud, one hand twitching through the air like she was physically slapping the intrusive thought away. Waverly talked to herself more often than she liked to admit, but she'd caught Wynona doing it enough times alone in the kitchen on gray Sunday mornings that she thought mayhaps it was a family quirk.

"I mean, maybe it's a friend quirk too," she said out loud, biting on her thumbnail. Most of her friend group were compulsive mutterers, and... "Not like there's any kind of genetic basis for it. ...And now I'm talking again, to no one."

Then she heard the sound of gravel on rubber scrabbling in the driveway. If she were a dog, her ears would have pricked up.

She was always bad at playing it cool. Waverly never did anything half-assed; pretending she didn't like someone to avoid seeming weird just simply wasn't something that fit on her wavelengths.

"Hey, baby!" she said when Nicole got out of the car. Hopping over, she gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before hugging her tight. "Are you ready to teach me how to shoot?"

"Baby," Nicole said, as she had several times in the past few weeks, "You already know how to shoot. You've had your daddy's shotgun since you were twelve."

"Uh..." Waverly averted her eyes, keeping a palm up between her and Nicole as she leaned away. "Uhhhh sorry I can't hear you, there's real bad signal out here."

"This is a physical conversation, Waverly."

But Waverly was already dragging her over to the spot she'd set up. Shaking her head, Nicole just played along for now. She pulled her personal firearm from its holster, different from the one she had to keep locked when off-duty. Each shot had to be registered on that thing, and Waverly didn't think paperwork was a very sexy way to end the night.

...Well, if could be, if it were Nicole's hand writing it. Waverly was pretty sure she could stare at Nicole do anything with those hands and be entranced for hours.

"So..." Nicole walked her through it, step by step. "You always want to make sure to always treat a gun like it's loaded, even if the safety is on. The uh..." she hesitated, big doe eyes looking uncertain and wider than usual. "Okay, do I just act as if you don't know anything, or?"

"Just skip to the part where you hold me real close while I shoot," Waverly said, "And whisper sexy nothings into my ear."

Nicole made a little _mmmm_ noise, covering her mouth with one fist to try and seem like she was paying rapt attention, and not desperately fighting back giggles.

Waverly knew her cheeks lit up like the Christmas decorations they still hadn't taken down, in the middle of June, but she couldn't bring herself to actually be mad. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" she shouted.

"I'm so sorry baby," Nicole choked out, "I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm just laughing 'cause you're cute."

"Hmmm." Waverly eyed her suspiciously. In response, Nicole sobered up, acting as innocent as possible. "...Okay, but you're on thin ice."

She thought maybe Nicole would be too awkward after that, but as Waverly lined up the shots, she twitched eagerly to feel Nicole's palms slide over her hips.

"Like this?" Nicole said, thumb rubbing circles over her bare midriff. She kept Waverly's back pressed to her chest, idly kissing the top of her head. "Will you be able to shoot like this?"

In truth, whenever Nicole was this close, Waverly forgot how to breathe. Nicole's other hand moved up to cup around her neck, toying with the leather choker she always wore these days. Nicole had given it to her after a hurried tryst in the station's bathroom, fumbling with sticky fingers and raggedly breathing into her ear _good girl, Waverly, good girl, you're my girl, you're—_

Waverly let out a shaky breath.

"Waves?"

"Ooh yeah," Waverly said after a moment, her voice trembling faintly on the edges. She cleared her throat to make it settle down firm. "Yes."

To prove it, she focused on the cans she'd lined up. Heat and shame flooded her when she missed. So, swearing under her breath, she tried again and this time knocked two cans off their perch.

"Nice," she said to herself.

"Looks like you're a natural, rookie," Nicole said, and there was no hint of pretense in the warm pride that suffused her voice.

Or how she popped open the front button to Waverly's high waisted shorts, fingertip daring along the elastic edge to her underwear.

"Now let's see how you perform with a little distraction," Nicole said, her breath hot on the shell of Waverly's ear.


End file.
